


Souvenirs

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Vala Being Vala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala is in the habit of picking up souvenirs, but Elizabeth is something she didn't expect. (uploaded 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

"Is this seat taken?" Elizabeth stood next to Vala, balancing her tray and indicating the empty chair.

"No, it's free," Vala said, sniffing the food on her spoon before eating it. "Not bad."  
  
"We've gotten very creative with the food here," Elizabeth smiled. "Where are Dr. Jackson and the others?"  
  
"Daniel is speaking with your scientists. Again." Vala trailed her finger around the rim of her plate. "I'm not sure where the others are now. Have they asked you to be my baby-sitter?" 

Elizabeth frowned. "No, no one has said anything to me about baby-sitting you."

"Oh," Vala said, sitting a little straighter. "All right, then."

"What do you think of Atlantis so far?" Elizabeth asked. 

"It's lovely, really," Vala said. "Daniel and I have only seen such a small bit of it, but the view was amazing." 

"I think so, too," Elizabeth said. "Dr. Jackson is probably going to be tied up with work for the rest of the evening, don't you think?"  
  
Vala sighed. "Yes, probably so. Everyone seems to have found something to do. I've only been told not to touch things."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "There's no fun in that. How would you like a tour of the city after we eat? I promise to let you touch things."

"Promises, promises," Vala said, grinning. "I do like the sound of that." 

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad. I could use a night off, and it's always a pleasure to show off Atlantis." She smiled at Vala.

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir?" A scientist appeared at her side. "I have a question about next week's plans. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "Vala, shall we meet in twenty minutes? My office."  
  
"It's a date," Vala said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Elizabeth laughed. "It is." She turned to the scientist, who was watching with wide eyes. "After you."  
  
***

Elizabeth sat in her chair, waiting for Vala to show up. She wasn't sure why she was looking so forward to an evening with the woman. She had heard stories about her, of course. Overheard from people recently transferred in from SGA, some even from the General. By all accounts, Vala was not the type of woman Elizabeth had spent time with in the past.

Of course, one big reason was that she had never worked with Vala, unlike others on SG-1, and Vala was no where in her chain of command. It was really nice to interact with someone who did not care that she was the leader of Atlantis, where her job really meant nothing at all. It was refreshing - she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had the opportunity. 

"Knock knock," Vala said brightly from the doorway. 

"Please, come in," Elizabeth said, standing as Vala entered. 

"Are you ready to go?" Vala asked.

"I am," Elizabeth said. "I was thinking, I heard you make reference to souvenirs earlier."  
  
Vala flushed suddenly. "I was just looking, I swear. I wasn't going to take it permanently, of course, you understand."

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, 'it'?"  
  
"Oh," Vala said. "Oh, I, um, nothing."  
  
"Vala, please," Elizabeth said. "Just tell me."  
  
Vala reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object, similar in looks to an Ancient crystal. Elizabeth recognized it as a wall decoration from the quarters. 

"Those are lovely, aren't they?" Elizabeth said. She was taken aback by both Vala's sticky fingers and admittance of her theft. She was amused to see, though, that Vala seemed equally taken aback by her response. "You're certainly welcome to keep that if you really like, but I thought one of the places you'd like to see was our storeroom. We keep items that we've traded for there, those that have no real use but look nice."  
  
"Oh, yes, I'd like that very much," Vala said, slipping the decoration into her pocket. 

"Excellent," Elizabeth said.  
  
She led them down the hallway towards the transporters. They got off in a quiet, narrow hallway and walked a short distance. "Ta da," Elizabeth said, smiling, as she opened the door. 

Vala looked around the room and Elizabeth saw her eyes linger on some sparkling pieces. "This is very nice," she said, sounding a bit stiff. "Dr. Weir, why did you bring me here?"  
  
Elizabeth hesitated. "Well, I thought you'd like to see our souvenirs," she said. 

"Daniel knew that I meant things to take and trade," Vala said. 

"Trade with whom?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. With whomever I meet," Vala said. "I-I suppose I don't need to do that, now that I'm with SG-1. And I probably wouldn't have taken anything. Much. It's only a habit. And you've brought me here." 

"I'd appreciate if you didn't take our entire storeroom, of course," Elizabeth said. "But if you did choose to take a souvenir or two, you are quite able to do with them as you like."

Vala stared at her before laughing incredulously. "I don't believe I've ever been invited to steal before."  
  
"It's not exactly stealing if it's permissible," Elizabeth said, smiling back. "Look at this, I thought of it when I saw you this evening." She pushed aside a basket of fabrics and uncovered a small wooden box. Inside was a crystal studded hair barrette. 

"Oh, sparkly," Vala breathed. 

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth said, taking it out. "It's not worth much, unfortunately, it's just a plain crystal. It's like what we call cubic zirconium on Earth. But it's lovely, and I thought you might like it. It would look nice in your hair."

"Oh, yes," Vala said. "Thank you, Dr. Weir."  
  
"I meant to tell you," Elizabeth said. "Please call me Elizabeth. It's only fair; I call you by your given name."

 

"Well, then, Elizabeth," Vala said. "Would you please clip this in for me?" She gestured to the barrette. 

"Oh, certainly," Elizabeth said. She kept her hands steady as she stepped closer to Vala and brushed her hair up and to the side. She slid the barrette in. "There. Very nice. I think there's a mirror around here somewhere, if you'd like to see." 

Vala caught her wrist as she stepped back. "That won't be necessary, thank you." 

"Oh. All right then," Elizabeth said. She smiled, feeling a bit off balance. "Then shall we see what else you'd like to bring home with you?" 

"Mmm," Vala said, her hand still around Elizabeth's wrist. "Not to take home, but I see something I'd like to have." She smiled, raising her eyebrow meaningfully.

"Vala," Elizabeth protested, half laughing. "Did you really just say that?"

"It did lack subtlety, I admit," Vala said. "But I meant it." 

"But Dr. Jackson?" Elizabeth said. "I understand -"  
  
"When Daniel is ready, I will be there," Vala cut in. "But I will not do nothing while I wait. That's all."  
  
"I can respect that," Elizabeth said. 

"Then allow me to show my gratitude for this evening and your gift," Vala said, leaning closer. "May I?"  
  
Elizabeth had barely begun to nod her head before Vala's lips were on her own. Vala dropped her wrist and wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's waist instead. Elizabeth's own hands went to Vala's hair and neck as Vala's tongue began to play with hers. 

"A far better thank you than others I've received on Atlantis," Elizabeth murmured when they finally broke apart. 

"I am pleased to hear that," Vala said. She stroked Elizabeth's cheek. "Shall we continue this elsewhere?" 

"I think my quarters would be appropriate," Elizabeth said, taking Vala's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Vala said, squeezing it. 

***  
  
When Elizabeth woke the next morning, Vala was gone. She had, however, placed the wall decoration she had taken the day before onto Elizabeth's dresser. Shaking her head, Elizabeth slid it into her drawer and dressed quickly. SG-1 would be leaving shortly. 

When she got to the dock, everyone was waiting. They went through the typical send-off routine and were boarding when Vala pulled her barrette from her pocket and slid it into her hair. She smiled at Elizabeth and Elizabeth returned it.

"Oh, what is that?" Daniel asked, with a sigh. "Vala, give it back."  
  
"It was a gift, Daniel," Vala said, rolling her eyes. "From Elizabeth."  
  
"It was," Elizabeth said, nodding, when Daniel turned his incredulous eyes to her. "I'm glad it suited you, Vala."  
  
"Yes, you were exactly right," Vala said. "I greatly enjoyed the souvenirs you had for me last night. May I return the favor the next time you come to SGC?" Her eyes twinkled. 

Elizabeth beamed. "Yes, I think that would be very nice."  
  
"See you soon, then, I hope," Vala said. She blew Elizabeth a kiss and spun around, heading on board. 

Elizabeth met the very surprised eyes of the rest of SG-1. "You heard her. I'll see you all soon." She smiled at them, and her own very surprised SGA-1, and walked towards her office. She needed to find some time where a trip to SGC would be warranted. 


End file.
